Fairy Magic
by MissOperaGhost
Summary: Poems dedicated to the fairies of Pixie Hallow (Just so readers know I love Tinkerbell!)
1. Chapter 1:Winter Magic

**_Winter Magic_**

Winter that hath few friends yet numbers those  
Of spirit erect and delicate of eye;  
All may applaud sweet Summer, with her rose,  
And Autumn, with her banners in the sky;  
But when from the earth's cheek the colour goes,  
Her old adorers from her presence fly.  
So cold her bosom seems, such icy glare  
Is in her eyes, while on the frozen mere  
The shrill ice creaks in the congealing air;  
Where is the lover that shall call her dear,  
Or the devotion that shall find her fair?  
The white-robed widow of the vanished year.

Yet hath she loveliness and many flowers,  
Dreams hath she too and tender reveries,  
Tranced mid the rainbows of her gleaming bowers,  
Or the hushed temples of her pillared trees;  
Summer has scarce such soft and silent hours,  
Autumn has no such antic wizardries.

Yea! he that takes her to his bosom knows,  
Lost in the magic crystal of her eyes,  
Upon her vestal cheek a fairer rose,  
What rapture and what passionate surprise  
Awaits his kiss beneath her mask of snows,  
And what strange fire beneath her pallor lies.

Beauty is hers all unconfused of sense,  
Lustral, austere, and of the spirit fine;  
No cloudy fumes of myrrh and frankincense  
Drug in her arms the ecstasy divine;  
But stellar awe that kneels in high suspense,  
And hallowed glories of the inner shrine.

And, for the idle summer, in our blood  
Pleasures hath she of rapid tingling joy,  
With ruddy laughter 'neath her frozen hood,  
Purging our mortal metal of alloy,  
Stern benefactress of beatitude,  
Turning our leaden age to girl and boy.

(The end)  
Richard Le Gallienne's poem: Winter Magic


	2. Chapter 2: Dew Drops

**_The Dew Drop Fairy_**

After the rain when the dew drops settle  
She lounges upon the twinkling petals  
The glittering gems and diamonds appear  
In thousands of reflecting magical mirrors.  
Written by Sarah Sabatini


	3. Chapter 3: Tink

**_Tink's Neverlast Stand_**

A fairy came into my room  
From the sundrenched yard  
It was Tink, familiar friend  
Whose spirit is die hard!

See how proudly she does stand  
With feisty, firm demeanor  
Such beautiful intensity  
More than I've ever seen her

She's tells me I should stand my ground  
With confidence speak out  
For my opinion's worthy  
If honest and devout

If I'm feeling timid  
Or hiding that I'm wise  
She pinches me behind my ear  
And opens up my eyes

She warns that I must not give up  
Or hang my head in shame  
I happily will sing her song  
And proudly stake my claim!

For I have been around the block  
And learned a thing, or two  
My experiences are solid  
So I can speak to you!

I won't dribble from my mouth  
Opinions without thought  
But if I see a better way  
I'll speak just like I ought

You will not intimidate  
And ask me how I dare  
To put my mind on record  
I speak because I care

Tink is by me through the day  
With her I've made a pact  
We make a very steadfast team!  
Are not afraid to act!

Determined, happy little sprite  
Let's have some fun today  
I'll unsheathe my sword and pen  
I've something bright to say!

Theo van Joolen©2010

Tink by ©Brian Froud  
.


	4. Chapter 4: Coffee Fairy

**_Coffee in Fairyland_**

A second pot of coffee  
To calm a painter's hand  
So I may go humming  
To Rainbow Fairyland

Just another warmup  
Into my favorite cup  
To keep my fairy spirit  
Up, up, up, up, up!

The beverage of good commerce  
And steady sober arts  
My brushes find their colors  
To warm the people's hearts

My imagination's soaring  
With jolts of warm caffeine  
I will bring this being to life  
In all her lustrous sheen

Oh sweet and fragrant liquid  
Robust and hearty friend  
Join me in my industry  
Until my name is penned

Theo J. van Joolen©2011

From the Facebook status of Linda Biggs [23 Aug. 2011]:  
2nd pot of coffee, hummm think I will have a steady hand painting ; ). Also inspired by James Browne's Coffee Fairy, available as a print and a statue from his website and Etsy


	5. Chapter 5: Fairy Dust

Pandarra · Sep 27, 2012  
**_Glittering Fairy Dust._**

The fairys laugh in their play-

letting the sugary pollen flutter onto thyn lashes,  
with their pixie dust drifting into the darkest of ashes.

I'm going to lay back down,  
Amongst the fleeting flowers.  
For I swore I saw the remedy,  
Hidden with in your golden heart.

Alast, I could have it wrong,  
Was it not you, who dare to tell me, "be brave".  
But is it not, your spent heart,  
at her feet as the blackest of ashes.

Glittering fairy dust, could not hide the ruins.  
For evils wicked had already been undone.

A curse; a curse, upon your wretch soul.

Sweep the cinders in a coffer-  
Lock them under key,  
Cover your tracks.  
Hide the way.

I forgive thee:  
I do, I really do.  
But please, my love.  
Leave.  
For if not, she will find ye-  
And it will hurt only me.

Hurry forth now, The witch sends her huntsman.  
The howls, I hear dancing on the winds.

Run.  
Do not look back.  
But please, my dearest of dears, forget me.  
As I have forgiven you-

Now go: A thousands I loves you.  
Leave me be.  
I have been watching way too much "Once Upon a Time".  
Get our daily poem:

To comment on this poem, please log in or create a free account  
3 reactions  
- Oct 7, 2012  
liked this  
linda Sep 28, 2012  
liked this  
abyjyt jn Sep 27, 2012  
liked this


	6. Chapter 6: Fairy Ring

**_If You See A Fairy Ring._**

Author Unknown

If you see a fairy ring

In a field of grass,

Very lightly step around,

Tip-Toe as you pass,

Last night Fairies frolicked there

And they're sleeping somewhere near.

If you see a tiny fairy

Lying fast asleep

Shut your eyes

And run away,

Do not stay to peek!

Do not tell

Or you'll break a fairy spell


	7. Chapter 7: Fairies

**_Fairies_**

Fairies gleaming  
Sunlight streaming  
Brightly through their hair

Faces glowing  
Gently blowing  
Sparkles in the air

Gaily dancing  
Weightless prancing  
Tiny feet so bare

Softly flitting  
Lightly sitting  
All without a care


	8. Chapter 8: Sleep

Sleep Song.

By Steven Kroll

How far and wide the fairies fly

On bright and golden wing.

But when they settle down to sleep

A gentle song they sing

Sweet Queen of Night

Soft silver stars

We're glad you are so near

We seek our beds

We rest our heads

Without a moment's fear

On thistledown

In hidden nooks

We watch the waning light

The joys of sleep

Upon us creep

We wish you all good night


	9. Chapter 9: Pixie Dream

ken Heike "Manic Pixie Dream Girl"  
Manic Pixie Dream Girl  
Summoning a Spring time synchronicity  
The Goddess Archetype  
Submitting at nature's feet  
Resonating the ground  
Shaking the Earth for the divine crown  
To grace me with her presence  
She'll embrace my transgressions  
Wrapped around and tethered out  
from my sacral region

My Princess almost got you beat  
But she was always in another castle  
Leaving notes  
warning me of the ghosts  
that'll chase me down when I'm distracted  
It was always about the journey  
so she left me with the gift of permanent flight  
My imagination took it and ran with it  
To the ascensions

The haunting happenstance  
of the girl of my dreams  
Teetering on the edge of sleep  
We met halfway at fatigue  
Waking up on the shores of her subconscious  
Or was it mine?  
Here's to shared consciousness

Pouring my heart out  
into an empty glass house  
Half-filled after I built it for her  
The rest of the emptiness subsides  
She found safety here  
So she locked her totem away  
Replacing her sanity  
with a vacancy sign

A simple idea planted  
but never manifested  
Until it tore her soul out  
It was her on the ledge of some building  
begging me to jump with her  
Shared freefall  
Like we're still dreaming to wake up  
and let reality's lie wash over us  
She's slipping

She's caught up in mystery  
There was always something about her  
The way of the cliche and how it magnetizes  
Pulling my insides out  
Projecting my other half.


	10. Chapter 10: Fairy Dust

Julia Segal "pixie dust"  
**_pixie dust_**

peter pan and i  
have  
some sort of understanding.

well,  
he was hovering around  
my bedroom window  
when he saw me crying  
and i said, i'm turning twelve tomorrow.

that's when he offered  
his hand and a little pixie dust

his hair was wispy, his cheeks i guess  
still held a little baby fat.  
and i couldn't help but notice the small  
tinge of regret, the sense of neglect  
that no child should ever feel.

maybe his eyes held all the wisdom in the world  
all the secrets of the fairies,  
the pirates,  
how to reel in the little boys  
and girls,  
how to build a family  
and the terrors of being alone.

and now i'm seventeen, and i vaguely wonder  
how old he would be if he grew up like me.


End file.
